bladerunnerfandomcom-20200223-history
Blade Runner 2019
:For the original film, see Blade Runner Blade Runner 2019 is a twelve-issue comic book series by Titan Comics, written by Michael Green and Mike Johnson. The first issue was released on July 17, 2019.New Details & Release Date for ‘Blade Runner 2019’ Comic The plot follows an investigation led by Blade Runner Ash.ScreenRant – Blade Runner's Story Gets Re-Imagined in New Comic A trailer was released on June 17, 2019.The World of 'Blade Runner 2019' Debuts in New Trailer (Exclusive) | Hollywood Reporter Plot Book One Ash, having tracked down the replicant Benny, guilty of killing five people, she considers selling his eyes on the collectors' market. However, given the option to remove his own eyes, Benny accepts and then follows by slitting his throat, to Ash's astonishment. The Blade Runner returns to her superior, Wojciech, who informs her that there are no current jobs to hunt replicants. Instead, Alexander Selwyn of the Canaan Corporation has requested a top Blade Runner to find his missing wife and daughter, Isobel and Cleo. Ash meets with Selwyn in Santa Barbara, learning that his wife, child, their chauffer Arkady, and his wife's spinner were last seen at Lydia Tyrell's birthday party. He declines media attention toward the disappearance, fearing that it would attract enemies. After a thorough search of the home, Ash turns up nothing, so searches the city. She eventually finds the spinner south of the city viaduct, with Arkady murdered inside. Becoming exhausted, Ash decides to delay her report to the morning, and rushes home. In the late hours, Isobel and Cleo make their way through the streets to find Malak. Ash makes it home, finding her way to a wheelchair to recharge her cybernetics. Isobel and Cleo make it to their meeting place with Malak, but he is not there. They are confronted by two men and a woman, who attack. Isobel quickly incapacitates them before Malak finally arrives. It is learned that Isobel Selwyn made a call to a "chop shop," which Ash investigates. A doctor practicing at the facility, "the Skin" tells her that Isobel's call concerned the rate of a birthmark consult, and said that she was going "home." Before Ash leaves, the Skin notices that she wears a brace. Malak leads Isobel and Cleo to the Replicant Underground and introduces them to "the Lung." Ash assigns an officer to tail the doctor, learning his address at The Carleton, where she finds Bellingham, an elderly replicant whose appearance is a result of an operation by the Skin. When she questions him about Isobel Selwyn, he states that he knows "everything" and attacks Ash. She managed to fend him off, but before he jumps out a window, he tells her to ask Selwyn "why he wants his daughter dead." Ash speaks to Selwyn, updating him on the case, but decides to make no mention of the elderly replicant's command. After the police find the Skin, Isobel disguises herself and Cleo. The Lung prepares them to meet "the Bones," who is to escort them out of the city. Wojciech tells Ash of the Skin's past, including previous aliases as well as his employment at the Tyrell Corporation. Shortly afterward, Ash is attacked, resulting in her spinner being shot down. She manages to crash-land her spinner into an abandoned warehouse and crawls out of the wreckage, but it explodes, injuring her. Isobel and Cleo are introduced to the Bones and the elderly replicant informs the group that they had shot Ash out of the sky. The Lung suggests that Isobel and Cleo travel south. Thirty hours later, Ash wakes in the hospital. Wojciech informs her that the entire department is now aware of and resistant to her cybernetics and that Selwyn no longer wants Ash on the case, which has been given to Harry Bryant's division. Although Ash resolves to forget about the case, she travels to the Tyrell headquarters, where she learns she has apparently been expected. She meets with Ms. Elo, who wishes to hire Ash to find Cleo, telling her that Isobel is a Nexus-7 replicant who was originally a gift from Eldon Tyrell to Selwyn, designed to be identical to his late wife. The Tyrell Corporation believes Isobel has kidnapped Cleo, because Cleo possesses a mutated gene that is linked to a longer life expectancy, which Isobel may use to try and extend replicant lifespans. The corporation offers to pay Ash with a permanent fix to her spinal condition, alleviating the need for her brace. The Bones takes Isobel and Cleo across the border. Having accepted the assignment from the Tyrell Corporation, Ash decides her next step will be finding Bellingham. During her search, she encounters Lelas, her former partner, tasing him before he can brutalize a suspect. She intimidates the suspect into telling her of a beach south of the border, where some replicants have sought refuge. The Bones takes Isobel and Cleo to the beach, leaving them in the hands of "the Heart," who takes them by boat to El Santuario, where she is greeted by replicants. Meanwhile, Ash flies south toward Baja, where she has determined the beach to be. Selwyn and a bodyguard go to the Skin to interrogate him about his contact with Isobel. Ash arrives at El Santuario and confronts the inhabitants. Convincing her to stand down, the Replicant Underground show her correspondence between Selwyn and Tyrell indicating that the Tyrell Corporation should be given full custody of Cleo, as payment for Isobel. Isobel reveals this to be the reason she escaped to El Santuario, where Cleo shall be protected until she is old enough to look after herself. Selwyn arrives at El Santuario with armed Tyrell personnel. A firefight ensues, with Ash managing to escape with Cleo as Isobel stays to cover them. Ash reaches Los Angeles with Cleo, resolving to protect the girl rather than take her to the police or Tyrell. Cleo tells her that her mother had mentioned another safe place and points to the sky. Book Two In 2026, on an Off-world colony, Ash and Cleo hide by acting as mother and son Darja and Ian Kady. with Cleo getting by as a trader known as "the Rabbit" while Ash is wheelchair-bound. An uprising is staged by replicants. Cleo escapes with Padraic, a replicant she has recently befriended. Ash is recovered from the carnage left by a Nexus-8 uprising as Cleo is taken to Pellam by Padraic. Pellam wants her to retrieve transit ciphers and she tells them the nearest location is at Ramanuja. Ash is subjected to the Voight-Kampff test by Blade Runner Hythe, who knows her true identity and that she is wanted for the murder of Isobel Selwyn. However, Ash completely denies her true identity, insisting that she is Darja Kady. The replicant group reaches Ramanuja as Ash decides that she is done running. Cover gallery Issue #1 Artgerm1.jpg|Art by Artgerm Blade-Runner-1-Cover-B-Syd-Mead-Not-Final-Cover.jpg|Art by Syd Mead Blade-Runner-1-Cover-C-Andres-Guilando-Not-Final-Cover.jpg|Art by Andres Guinaldo Blade-Runner-1-Cover-D-John-Royle-Not-Final-Cover.jpg|Art by John Royle BR20191Oliver.jpg|Art by Ben Oliver BR2019 1 blank variant.jpg|Blank variant Issue #2 Blade_Runner_Issue_-2_Cover_(per_Comixology).jpg|Art by Christian Ward Mead2.jpg|Art by Syd Mead Guinaldo2.jpg|Art by Andres Guilando Ward3.jpg|Art by Christian Ward Oliver 2.png|Art by Ben Oliver Issue #3 Blade Runner 2019 Issue 3.jpg|Art by Butch Guice Mead3.jpg|Art by Syd Mead Guinaldo3.jpg|Art by Andres Guinaldo Guicebw.jpg|Art by Butch Guice Issue #4 Issue 4 Albuquerque.jpg|Art by Rafael Albuquerque Mead4.jpg|Art by Syd Mead Guinaldo4.jpg|Art by Andres Guinaldo 20194oliver.jpg|Art by Ben Oliver Issue #5 BR20194.jpg|Art by Paul Pope Guinaldo5.jpg|Art by Andres Guinaldo Mead5.jpg|Art by Syd Mead Issue #6 Issue6.jpg|Art by Rian Hughes Mead6.jpg|Art by Syd Mead Guinaldo6.jpg|Art by Andres Guinaldo Issue #7 BR2019_7.jpg Issue #8 BR2019_8.jpg Collections BR2019 Vol 1.jpg|Volume 1 Video gallery Blade Runner 2019 Trailer Titan Comics References Category:Comic books Category:Real-world articles